


If I face my fears, would my skies be all but clear?

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Colorless Soulmate AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: You only see the world in black and white, until you look at the one who is meant to complete your soul.Sky's father taught him the importance of Red even when Sky's world was monochrome.It's cruel really, the person who causes Sky's world to shift into colour.





	If I face my fears, would my skies be all but clear?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea i've had for a long time, kicked into gear by this [gifset](http://erniesbrainfreeze.tumblr.com/post/165209179545/moving-on-from-him-is-impossible-when-i-still-see/)
> 
>  (I only seem to write soulmate AUs for SPD ?! I love this team more than anything)
> 
> unbeta'd as per normal

His father had made it clear the importance of red. Just because he couldn’t see the colours did not mean he shouldn’t know them. And red was the most important of the all. Bold. Strong. Stable. It meant leadership. Somewhere along the line, with his father long faded, Sky had forgotten it also meant teamwork and trust. Those words became lost in the monochrome of the world. It hurts, maybe more than his father’s death did, when of course the world bursts into colour and the first colour he is confronted with is red masquerading on the face of a thief. It’s then that he is confronted with the fact his whole life he had been missing the point of everything, its then he steels himself to shut off and ignore the pulse of the colours that now infuse the world around him. The green of the grass, the silver of headquarters, the purple blackness of space, the blue of his own uniform. Pretend he doesn’t understand them. That will make it easier. To ignore instead of accepting the truth.

 

This universe had tangled soul mates with colour. You could never see the world in anything but black and white until you laid eyes upon the other half of your soul. It was both passion and joy, yet cruel and twisted. One may never meet their soul mate until the last second, enjoy the briefest of glimpses of how the earth was meant to be truly envisioned, before it fades back into black and white, or worse, nothing at all. Worst off all is to never meet their soul mate, ever. That was the cruellest, because statistically most met their truest love, saw the world in bright electric colour, and out there a small select few never did. Some chose to ignore it, take their own path, settle into a world of dark and take it at face value for what it is. Sky thought they were the bravest of them all. Because now he saw the world for what it was, beautiful, and he longed for the days when it was dark and broken.

 

Perhaps the loss of his father had dented and tilted him more than he would let on. Perhaps it was the fact that he didn’t want to be confronted with just how bright the world seemed when he stared at Jack. He was a police officer at heart, there for truth and taught to see the world as it is, bad and good. But when Sky gave in and stared at Jack, he couldn’t help but see the world as nothing but good.

 

Worst of all was the way Jack felt, running down the street, knocking boxes everywhere, disappearing through concrete walls. Finally, being confronted by the three that chased them, back to back with Z. That’s what knocked him down, the moment he went to square up to the clear leader of the other group. The way the world changed, and suddenly colours painted the scene around him. The colour he suddenly knew to be blue invading his space. It made him laugh cynically till he was near sobbing when he found out the name of the person who changed his world. Sky. Some cruel ironic twist, that he would be named after the prettiest of the shades of blue. That cruel ironic twist curling and tangling in his stomach even further, when he was designated red, and found out the backstory that blighted Sky’s life.

Apologies couldn’t cut it. “Sorry I’m red and you’re not” was never going to be enough. And the pit settles in his stomach along with the truth. Sky would never love him, despite the universe saying they were destined to be. Sky would never love him because Jack had taken away everything Sky had ever wanted, and Jack hadn’t even meant to. And so, the pain of the heartbreak seeped into his new life. He became the worst leader he could become, wrapped up in himself, cocky, reckless. As a stupid defence mechanism intent on guarding his fragile heart, instead nearly destroying a fragile new team.

Forgiveness is what allows him to pull it together. Both forgiveness of himself and off Sky for not wanting him. Sky never knows of this, too busy in a world of ignoring. The others watch the two as they dance around each other never quite meeting in the middle. Waiting for the two to have that moment of clarity and realisation, piecing together clues that they can both see in colour, and it happened when they met.

 

The rest of B-Squad think, hope, pray, its fixed, when Jack hands his morpher over to Sky, taking that leap into trusting each other, heart and soul. Sky avenging the man who taught him why Red should always burn brightest. Sky realising that the man he idolised was maybe wrong, and that maybe all the colours were as bright as each other. Syd and her pink, power masked by softness, Z and her yellow, like the street lights, burning bright and illuminating the truth in one liners and brashness. Bridge in green, like the earth and everything around him, absorbing the world and pealing back its deepest truths in confusing backwards sentences. Sky avenges his father and realises it is stupid, that the colours of the world were hidden from him, and he is suddenly grateful to Jack for showing him how the colours meant both more and less than they were made out to be. Forgiveness starts there in trust, in a simple shout of S.P.D Emergency.

 

Forgiveness continues, building up a friendship. One that they never confront, but both know is because they are destined for something, anything together. And suddenly Sky is being torn apart but the idea of Jack moving on and leaving the team for the promise of some girl and helping the world more than he feels he could as an officer, as a ranger. Sky realises how in love he is at that point, that this stupid selfish man is proving how much of a leader he is, more than Sky could off ever hoped to be, when Jack hands over his morpher in a symbolic echo of months passed, red to blue, without ever wanting the morpher back. Jack looks wrong in civilian clothes, with his back turned walking away.  How cruel for Jack to have found happiness that wasn’t in Sky’s arms. How brave for Jack to have made his own way in the world. How grateful Sky is that Jack had brought colour into his life, even though now he is walking away the world is getting duller, the colours losing their passion, in handshakes, trades of morphers and the words ‘once a ranger, always a ranger’.

Sky thinks nothing of his two-quick successive promotion, Doggie can clearly see that the boy who once longed to be red, is now a man who wants nothing to do with that colour, a man who works better as the overall leader. Sky laughs clear and pure, when he watches the B-Squad team from headquarters for the first time, and finds that non-sequitur Bridge Carson proves his worthiness as a red, as a diplomatic if dorky leader. Z, Syd and Sophie following him but at the same time proving their leadership skills in their own right. They make an awesome B-Squad, Doggie tells Sky how proud he is in person. Kat smiles at Sky, ears twitching her delight. The proudness he feels nearly makes up for the vacancy in his heart. Only nearly though.

Its late, he’s been sat watching a rerun of the latest battle. Analyse data to help inform Boom and the weapon he’s building. The door to the command room slides open. It’s funny, so far removed from the way they first met. But somehow invokes all those memories. The colour, that was dull, murky and blurry comes back to life with the smooth sound of the doors opening.

Love doesn’t change him, it just puts the world in perspective, both physically and mentally. Sky remembers clearly his squad, sat in the rec room after a battle with Grumm, Bridge interrupting Syd and Z’s singing match to say that red and blue always make a murky purple unless mixed with a steady hand. And now the time where they are identified by colour is long gone, firmly in the past. And Sky understands what Bridge was saying, but ignores it, because the world is so far from a murky purple, in command centre, with the bold red that is Jack next to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (im a film and media student so i can do the analysis of the shows but writing is never my strong point)  
> this is the most 50 cent words thing i've ever written and i blame the fact i listened to Jeff Buckley while writing it. 
> 
> i couldn't think off a title for this so it ended up being from Frank Iero's - Stage 4 Fear of Trying, but i guess it fits so


End file.
